Infernos
by kallmered
Summary: Konoha was decimated, but the people were saved by our two favorite men. Tsuande has plans for the low village population but Sasuke has already chosen his woman for when the time comes. The only woman with enough moxie to handle him. s/s and others
1. Chapter 1

I bet you're all thinking 'Not another cliché sasusaku!' Hopefully I will make some more fans and please all of those who've given me such kind words for all my other fics. So please, enjoy.

-ciao

_Infernos_

_Chapter 1_

Life was a word that the people of Konoha came to find was very precious to them. It meant home, and love, and family. But the day that Pein destroyed life as they knew it, it was a day never to be forgotten. And for one, once sunny woman, it was also the day that she officially declared, _'Life sucks…'_

It was the day that he came back and everyone was so fucking shocked. Too shocked to do anything about it except to muster up some energy to arrest him. That is…until he had evaded the weakened Shinobi and disappeared once again, only to show back up again with some of their own declaring that the Uchiha had saved Naruto from Nagato, resulting in the new and powerful enemy's death.

And what had Sakura had been doing while her male friends had gone off and followed after Naruto, while the bastard Uchiha was making himself a hero? Why, she was saving her peers from mortal wounds and trying to heal the true blood of Konoha, the shinobi.

But nobody had paid any attention to her or her team as they worked tirelessly. They'd all walked past to find food and rest as she struggled to save another life with the her small team, which included the weakened Hinata at her side and TenTen nearby trying to help as best she could.

A commotion ahead had them looking up, and the three of them watched in shocked awe as the Uchiha walked toward them, supporting the weakened and nearly unconscious Naruto at his side.

Her anger pushed aside, Sakura rushed forward, with Hinata following despite her recently healed injuries. Without a glance up at Sasuke, the medic-nin took over Naruto's weight easily, though she had to pull a little to get the Uchiha to release him.

Hinata had tears in her eyes as she ducked under Naruto's other arm to help Sakura. With pride welling through Sakura at her friend's sudden lack of a fainting, she began barking orders at her medic team, not worrying at how crudely the group of people had been formed together.

"Iyashi get a table cleared! Ino get water as fresh as you can find." she shouted, and together she and Hinata moved Naruto carefully to lay him on a desk that looked suspiciously like Sakura's from her office in the hospital. She wouldn't be surprised if it was. They'd been forced to find whatever wreckage they could that survived the brutal attack on their village to lay the injured shinobi…or bodies.

Sakura worked quickly, trying not to be distracted by the dark aura that would not step away from her back. "Hinata I need you to stand across from me. You'll need you to donate some blood for Naruto."

At the look Hinata sent her, and the heady blush that accompanied, Sakura nearly laughed aloud. "You've got O type blood, so I know he'll take it. Just get a needle ready! You can pass out when you've been stuck and he's got a flow going to him."

Sasuke watched stoically while his ex-team member worked like a demon to fully stabilize Naruto. Hinata did not pass out, but TenTen had come by with a cold towel to place on her face and a chair for the Hyuuga to sit down.

He watched Sakura though. How she meticulously worked, kept a clean and organized place at her side despite the chaos around her and a cool grasp at authority as she directed her team. "Iyashi get him a shot of morphine, he's coming to again." She muttered and finished sealing the open wound on her friend's stomach.

A movement out of the corner of Sasuke's eye had him look up to see Hinata shyly reach up to brush some blonde hair out of Naruto's face, and she placed her own cold towel on his forehead.

Sasuke wondered suddenly if Sakura was getting jealous by the display, because he knew she saw it, but when he got a profile of her face, she was grinning. So she was not intimate with the dobe. However, when she accidentally glanced up and met his eyes, she became cold again and returned to her work.

TenTen looked up suddenly and gasped. "Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke felt a strong hand land on his shoulder, and he glanced over to see Tsunade's hard eyes meeting his own. "You're going to come talk to me when he is alright." She said and left to take care of her village that had become nothing but shambles.

Sasuke turned back to see Sakura's emotionless eyes boring into his own. She held his gaze and he finally noticed her messy hair, her tired eyes, and how depleted of chakra she was. But he also noticed _her_. She'd long since taken off her over shirt to reveal a black tank top that hugged her tapered waist, and the skin of her shoulders and arms were lightly tanned.

Before he looked further, she had turned and told Iyashi with a strict order to do something for her. Two long hours later, Naruto was in a natural sleep and Sakura finally wiped her brow. She looked down at Hinata who was asleep on her chair, her hand holding Naruto's softly.

A small smile lit her face before she heard a voice she'd rather not have.

"You don't seem to smile often anymore." He said, and she finally turned to face him. "Then again, you've yet to say anything to me, let alone smile. You've changed." He said finally and locked his dark eyes with her own wizened ones.

"I don't need to smile for you. Besides there are few reasons to smile anymore. That's what happens when you have to grow up fast." She replied and he frowned, the only emotion she'd seen from him in years. "But of course you'd know what it's like to grow up pretty quick, don't you?" She knew her tone was mocking and that she was pissing him off, but she never expected him to retaliate.

In a flash, she found herself against a nearby pole that supported the makeshift medic tent, his furious eyes upon her surprised face. "You're so _fucking_ annoying." He snapped and she glared right back.

"I'm far from annoying, I'm a fucking thorn in your ass!" she snarled right back. With fury greater than his own, she pulled chakra into her leg and hurled it into his side, sending him easily out of the tent and crashing out into the dirt outside. "Fuck you!" she shouted and woke Hinata with a start. "You're the worst thing that's ever happened to this village!" she howled and turned back to Hinata. "What? You've never yelled at anyone before?"

The Hyuuga shook her head innocently, and tried to become the size of a mouse as the furious medic stomped away.

Hinata turned her eyes to the Uchiha outside, and she was visibly shocked to see him off the ground, dusty and battered only to be…_smirking._

_...  
_

Tsunade sat on the lone chair in her dingy tent, just like all of the others in her village were doing if they had a moment to rest. They all knew how hard they would have to work to rebuild.

All the destruction was immense and it could take years to have everything that they once owned restored. But how to begin?

_We'll have to see if any homes or buildings have survived_, she mentally ticked off in her mind.

Tsunade looked up when one of her Anbu opened the flap to her tent and in stepped Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled then when she saw his state and laughed into her glass of water as she finished it off.

"I see that you said something to piss off my Apprentice. Though I suppose she's not an apprentice anymore if she can do that to you so easily." she said, quickly sobering. "But, I didn't ask you to come here so that I could reminisce with you, she said. I wanted to know why in the hell you decided to show up and help Naruto."

Sasuke sighed, showing emotion finally, and sat on the dirt and grass. Once he was leaned as comfortably as possible on the nearest pole, he began. "I followed him there. I no longer trusted Akatsuki and they were beginning to piss me off with how they thought they could control me. So I followed to take an opportunity. I hadn't expected Naruto to do so well before…the tables changed and he almost died."

Tsuande nodded. "The village elders are dead, just so you know. I know about your vendetta against them and the terrible decision's they made those years ago. So now I alone am the deciding factor in the outcome of your life. It seems a little strange to sentence you to death, seeing as there are now so many ghosts around us." She said sadly and looked into her empty glass, wishing desperately for sake to take the sting of despair from her throat.

"But you must understand, that if you ever betray us again," she began and looked up to him, eyes lethal. "Sakura and I will personally track you down and kill you most ruthlessly, beginning with pulling your spine from your body."

Sasuke did not doubt the look in her eyes. She would succeed if she had too, and Sakura already hated him enough to go through with such an order gladly. "I understand. You're granting me life and only a fool would not take it."

"Sasuke you are sentenced to stay within the borders of Fire country, as close to what is left of Konoha as possible. You will help us rebuild and, overtime, concentrate on repopulating this village." She said, and Sasuke's sudden smirk took her aback.

"You will have no problems with me." He said, "But just for clarification, how soon are you planning on beginning the repopulation?"

"Well, as soon as the women have helped as much as possible and the men can take over. Then I will be asking every unwidowed and single woman of appropriate age to find a man she'd find worthy enough to…well to breed with." She said, a little bit of distaste in her mouth, but knowing that she'd never force the women of the village. They must be willing.

Satisfied, Sasuke nodded and bowed, excusing himself immediately.

Tsunade felt as if she'd just made a mild mistake, but she only sighed and poured herself another cup of water.

...

His body was weak and painful as he began to wake from his foggy sleep. It was horrible!

But a warm hand was on his face and the clean scent of lavender was like heaven compared to the smell of blood and sweat that he'd remembered. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and met the soft pearl eyes of Hinata. It took her a moment to realize he was awake before she started and her head leaped up off of the blanket. "N-Naruto! I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes." He said simply, watching her with a smile on his face.

But when she blushed furiously and backed away from him, he frowned, missing her warmth on his face. "No! I meant to say I woke up to your smell."

If she was blushing before, than he didn't know what to call the cherry-red of her cheeks right then. "Ah…Naruto, d-do you feel alright?"

"Yes. Hinata why did you move in front of me during the battle? I thought you were dead. I was so damn worried about you!"

Pleasure fluttered in her stomach at his words and she smiled, blushing a soft pink and hiding her face. "I'm sorry Naruto, I-I didn't mean to worry you, I just…I couldn't live if you were killed."

Naruto watched her with a small smile and realized that he had been missing someone very special in his life. "So…you saved me because, you care about me?"

"I care very much for you Naruto." She whispered, and held his gaze, though her shoulders began to tremble.

"Oh, Hinata are you cold!?"

She looked down to see her shaking hands and back up to shake her head, but instead she found herself being pulled up onto the desk from the chair with him. In a swift move, Naruto had whipped up the covers and snuggled up with Hinata in his arms.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh my god!_

Hinata began to really shake, until she felt a calloused finger lift her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet with burning ice. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll keep you warm and safe." He said, and she sighed despite her body trembling with happiness as his arms held her close and he snuggled into her soft hair.

_Oh I give up…in the words of Sakura, 'Fuck it!'_ she thought and giggled lightly, causing Naruto to hold her closer and make her feel even happier.

---

Sakura frowned as she picked her way through the rubble of their once beautiful home of Konoha. She was not the only one; others were doing the same as she, searching for homes that had been destroyed.

She recognized the Ichiraku sign standing up from out of some rocks and knew her home was still further down. She spotted Ino and her mother near their flower shop, tears flowing down their faces, and Sakura tore her eyes from the sight. She was only so glad that her own parents had escaped the tragedy and had been living safety in the afterlife for a year.

Sakura sighed and thought that the gods were at least a little merciful…

She moved down the road careful not to fall, and she finally found her home. It was damaged beyond repair, but after a little while, she managed to find a way in. Her meticulously organized sanctuary was in ruins, the furniture of her parents in splinters.

Her soft futon could be salvaged as well as her clothes so she mentally kept that in mind as she moved on. She continued to look through the house, nervous at the ominous creaking above her head.

Frowning, she moved over to the corner where she kept her medical scrolls and tools. She found her duffel bag and stuffed anything that meant something to her inside it, for she knew desperate villagers would search through her home, but she didn't mind as long as her valuables where safe with her.

While she stuffed her favorite sandals into the bag, she heard the clink of broken glass and she lifted up a broken photo frame. She knew which one it was before she turned it over. She'd cried into the used wood more than she could count.

Debating for a moment, she quickly ripped the photo out angrily, cutting her hand and thrusted the photo over her shoulder without looking at it. She went thirty seconds before she spun around to pick it up again, her eyes latching desperately onto the smirk of the boy she'd fallen in love with seven years before. He was much different now…

Sakura frowned deeply and placed the photo in her bag, before she continued getting her valuables. She stuffed her clothing in, her toiletries and a brush. She raided her food cabinet for anything that was still good, especially the chocolate. She noticed with happiness that Tsunade's birthday gift that she'd stored away was still safe, so she grabbed the expensive bottle of sake and carefully placed it in her bag among the clothes.

Satisfied that she'd grabbed all she wanted, Sakura went to her futon and the spare nearby for any friend that might have come over back in the day, and she rolled the blankets and pillows within them. She lifted the load over her shoulder with ease and grabbed her bag to leave. She hoped that some of the more needy villagers would find her parent's extra futon in the closet and the clothing she had saved of theirs as well.

She exited her ruin of a home and the full light of the moon hit her sorrowful face. With one last look at her childhood home, she left it without turning back; without regret. She was going to stay with Tsuande tonight and mourn Shizune's lost and very young life.

...........................................................................................................

I hope you liked it, I didn't know where I was going with this when I started, but now I've good a decent picture in mind. Please review and thank you

- ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow the feedback was amazing! That really encourages me, so much! I just realized that they are older that the same event in the manga, and also in this chapter it references to Sakura's hair length. I think she looks better with longer hair so I gave her longer hair. Thanks!

-ciao for now!

_Infernos_

_Chapter: 2_

Tsunade lied on her side, comfortable on the futon Sakura had brought for her to have. However, she was more comforted by the warm cup of sake in her hand than anything. They had all been deprived of any human comforts of late, and she felt a little guilty at having a warm tent and a bed to sleep on when so many others went without.

"We need to find new homes for everyone."

Tsunade looked up at her apprentice's voice. No, she'd call the woman across from her a companion and friend, no longer her dear apprentice. Sakura had surpassed her, and Tsunade had been bluffing Sasuke when she'd threatened him, but only of herself. Sakura on the other hand, was capable and from the sound of it, perfectly willing at this point.

The Sannin smirked to herself, enjoying the drama unfolding about her. She hadn't been around for Sakura's crush to be noticed, but she'd long since had a heart to heart with her pupil. Sasuke was no crush to the rosette.

"I think that is exactly what needs to be done." Tsuande replied.

"How is Kakashi-sempai?" the younger woman asked, rolling onto her stomach to look at her sensei.

"He is stable, and being monitored by my team. Everyone is taking shifts, so you should be putting yours to good use instead of comforting me. Shizune is gone."

"She was a beautiful woman on the inside and out." Sakura said softly and patted TonTon's sleeping little form beside her.

Tsuande could not stop the sudden flow of tears to her eyes, nor the sharp sting of the liquor that brought her composure back. "I," she stopped when she croaked out the word to clear her throat. "I will miss her. She was bright and vibrant. And she will always be loved and remembered."

The pouring of sake had Tsuande look up and she returned the soft smile that Sakura offered her. She lifted her full glass up to clang with the younger woman's and together they tossed back the pain and suffering to embrace the possibilities ahead.

Tsuande took the next round a little slower. "I wanted to let you know of all my plans Sakura. You are my number two now."

The younger woman looked over and nodded, the responsibility being nothing for her immense ability to multitask.

"That means I will tell you about what I've got hidden in my cards." Tsunade began. "Obviously the village will be restored one way or another."

"Right." Sakura said and peeked out of the nearby tent flap to survey the destruction with a critical eye. What could they salvage?

"I also wanted you to know that I plan to ask all the of age women, both civilian and kunoichi, to step forward willingly to volunteer in helping the repopulation of our village."

Silence...

Tsunade looked up and lowered her hand from her head to sit up more fully. "Sakura. You agree don't you?"

"Of course. There is nothing wrong with that if they are willing."

"So what is wrong then?"

"You know I would volunteer." Sakura stated softly and looked over to her sensei. "You know I don't have a social life with men. I've never had sex, and I wouldn't want it to be just anyone."

"Then why don't you take the time it will take to recover the hospital, homes and schools to find out which man you want."

"_We both know who I want."_

Tsunade almost didn't catch it, but she did, and she grinned. "So? Get him then. I've taught you to master your _all _of your wiles haven't I? You'd have him begging in a month."

Despite herself, Sakura smirked. "Not the great _Sasuke Uchiha!_" she mocked and sent her sensei into a fit of laughter.

"You know when he came in he was covered in dirt? I asked him what he said to get you so pissed. He said nothing in return."

The jingle of women's laughter rang out over the valley, bringing a light dusting of merriness that had been missing from the hearts of Konoha.

…

Sasuke untwisted his long limbs from the tree he'd found himself in and yawned. "God damn." He muttered and leapt down behind some bushes near the river he'd found the night before. "Ridiculous." He snarled and stretched out on the dewy grass, warming his aching muscles from their long and uncomfortable confinement.

He stifled an oncoming yawn when he sensed a familiar chakra signature nearby. Shielding his own swiftly, he stayed hidden behind the brush and peered out to see none other than Sakura Haruno in the water, sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and her head resting on her arms. The shallow water ran around her softly and the babbling soothed.

Her hair was down and dripping wet, absorbing the early morning sun. He didn't remember it being down the day before, but he noticed now that it was long enough to trail a little in the slow moving water.

The style was lightly choppy but it suited her well and made her look more mature. Her skin, all of it lightly tanned, glistened from the water surrounding her. To his surprising disappointment, she was not naked but wearing white chest bindings and tiny black shorts. She was a short woman, but her legs seemed to go on forever as she lied back into the smooth rocks and stretched out her legs into the air.

"Mm." she moaned and stretched the other, her toes pointed and dainty looking. He remembered that his mother's feet were tiny like that…

He frowned suddenly and looked back up to see her stand, the water running down her skin to disappear into her shorts and down her long legs. He found himself staring when he heard the screams of women rush close by his hiding spot.

"Sakura!"

A splash erupted and he hissed softly as the freezing water misted over him. Frowning deeply, he looked back up to see Sakura flashing a full blown grin at Ino and TenTen. She was soaking wet…

The deeper water reached her to mid-thigh, accentuating her toned muscles and the curve of her hip. Opening ogling, Sasuke helplessly continued his appraisal, obsidian eyes locking onto her breasts. Obviously the water was cold, and the wet, white bindings left nothing to the imagination.

"Ino! This water is fucking freezing, you pig!"

"Shut it, billboard. I just figured you needed a bath. You reek!"

A whirl of water erupted around the women and Ino was tossed back into the water, coming out soaking wet. "Ugh! You cheater! You can't use water techniques against a simple girl-fight!"

Ino immediately sprung up and TenTen aided her, an all out water-war ensuing.

Sasuke frowned; his quiet time to study the enigma that was his ex-teammate was over. Annoyed, he disappeared, expertly suppressing his chakra from the women. It was time to give Naruto a visit.

…

A soft, fuzzy feeling surrounded him; warmth and happiness flowing though his heart. Naruto couldn't remember a time that he'd awoken so light and cheery. Even though he was wide awake, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and ruin the wonderful feelings.

It was slowly that he began to notice the touch of soft, silky material that gave off the exquisite warmth in which he was cocooned. His curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto peeked open one blue eye and it slowly focused on Hinata's innocent face as she slept peacefully. Her hand was lovingly tangled with his own.

The events from the night before coming back to him brought a huge grin to his face, and he idly wondered if he could steal a kiss from her before she woke up to slap him.

"Didn't know you were such the ladies man, Naruto."

Stiffening, Uzumaki spun his neck around and looked over to his old sensei, lying casually on the bed with a grin. "K-Kakashi sempai! Ah, what are you doing here?!"

"I am in the medical tent where I belong for the moment. It seems to me that you do not if you can take advantage of innocent girls like that!" Kakashi gave a queer little snort of laughter and grinned wider at his ex-student's expression.

"I WAS NOT!"

…

Hinata awoke from her lovely dream with a start and she groaned softly in protest. Rubbing her eyes, she gave a little moan when a warm arm came over her waist. "Mm, I had the best dream about Naruto-kun…" she sighed and snuggled back into her comfortably hard pillow, only to bolt up and stare in shock at the very man of her dreams.

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I…please forgive me!" she cried and tried to pry herself from his grasp.

"No please, Hinata, I am happy you were with me. Don't leave!" Naruto cried and began to snarl at the next speaker.

"God, Dobe, I leave you alone for one night and you're already being a loud nuisance."

"_Shut the hell up, Teme!"_

_...  
_

Sakura's smiles from the morning were all gone by the afternoon. She'd been forced to write down the deaths of seven shinobi and had been tasked to break the news to the wives and girlfriends, mother's and children.

By the time dinner time came around, she was famished and emotionally exhausted. She thanked Hinata who had come in with a cherry-blush and instantly left to find some food.

She passed by villagers who could work, and work they did. They lifted stones, the ruins of the old Konoha, had mounds of clay ready to begin a crude reconstruction before the rains came.

She only wished she could help them, but she was helping in another way. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Sasuke and the fully healed Naruto were helping the village men lift a large sheet of metal for the roof of a home that had been constructed.

Sakura was mesmerized for an instant when she noticed the muscles of Sasuke's back and arms bunch and ripple as he helped pull the heavy object higher into the air. She felt herself grow warm at the sight of a truly human and shirtless Sasuke. She'd never once seen him sweat or strain with shear strength and her woman within purred softly with delight.

Embarrassed at her ogling, Sakura hurried on, forgetting that she had wanted to volunteer her help. She could easily split the time it would have taken them in half. But no, her female body would not allow her within ten feet of the heavily sexy Sasuke with his shirt off and muscles exposed. God why couldn't he be lanky with ribs poking out of his sides?

With a frown, Sakura continued on to her shared tent with Tsuande and decided to vent a little with the older woman. And to her candy bar she would use as a shameless mood lifter.

…

Tsuande stood out on the hill and surveyed the remaining destruction and the rapid recovery that her village had hurled themselves into. After two weeks they'd all built forty-eight temporary shelters and some other buildings to collect food and objects for trade. There was a makeshift hospital with patients being treated, and already they were beginning on permanent homes. Much of the rubble was cleared and some of the old roads were visible.

It would be a while before money became the currency, but for now it was food and goods. She had received a shinobi hawk with a message from Suna in it's claw. Gaara was sending some of his people, food and supplies; money as well, to help recover their economy.

Tsunade had cried as she wrote the return letter of thanks, but when she stepped out of her tent once again, she looked as if she'd never cried a day in her life.

"Tsuande,"

From the corner of her eyes the Sannin spotted Sakura beside her. "How are the patients today?" the older woman asked.

"Doing very well." Sakura answered immediately. "We lost none."

"But?"

"…Do you _really_ want me give Sasuke a check up?" She'd avoided the Uchiha since she'd first seen him, but now came this awkward and unwanted order to examine him.

"I just want to be sure his is fully healed." Tsuande replied and looked back over the village. "Sasuke has come to be to ask for a medic I trust to examine his eyes. They've been horribly strained by the Mangekyou and I can't afford to lose any of my shinobi now."

Sakura nearly snarled in annoyance, but she remembered that even though she was no longer the apprentice, Tsuande was still the Hokage. "As you wish." The young medic roughly ground out and stalked away.

Had she turned back, she might have seen the satisfied smirk on the Sannin's face.

…

Sasuke sat on the recently made table within a room of the hospital. It was hot; the last days of summer had become stifling for the village and there was no comfort but the shade.

He, the other men, and some women had been working tirelessly, constantly building and reconstructing anything that could be saved. He was glad to see that the Uchiha compound had been destroyed; it took some pain from his horrible memories. Naruto had been a good friend for the last two weeks; ever at his side. Well, unless Hinata was around. It was becoming easier to get into the hearts of Konoha again. Except for one.

Sasuke looked up when he felt Sakura's lightly humming chakra; a clear sign that she was pissy.

She walked into the room dressed in a black tank top under a white lab coat and a red skirt with slits up the sides, revealing little black shorts. She met his eyes and frowned, distaste obvious in her sight.

"You knew she'd choose me to check your eyes." Sakura muttered and moved over to him, placing a hand on his chest and the back of the other to rest on his cheek. "I'm taking your pulse and your temperature." She offered, not wanting him to get _any_ ideas.

His quick smirk sent her heart fluttering and she accidentally met his dark, dark eyes. "Sakura." He said softly, in the very voice she'd heard in her wet dreams.

"What?" she barked, hoping to discourage him.

"I won't bite you." He said; his smirk _still_ there.

"Well maybe _you_ should worry about that from me." She snapped genuinely and grabbed his chin with one hand, yanking it up none to gently so that his eyes were at the right level with her own.

From his seat, Sasuke had to look up just a little to met her perfectly and his eyes stared into her own while she searched into his irises, looking past them. Her gentle fingers massaged his temples as she poured healing chakra in to see where the damage began.

"The muscles are heavily strained and most are split and fractured. You have a symptom of bleeding eyes don't you?"

"Aa. At night."

"That's good, a sign that you are _trying_ to heal. But that comes from the severed tissues within your irises. You'll have to keep coming back to me for treatments. The problem with these injuries is that your eye muscles are constantly in use. It will be a long process."

"Not a problem for me." Sasuke growled lowly, forcing her eyes to focus on _him_ and not his irises.

She blushed.

Just a little bit, but Sasuke felt a rumble of pleasure drift through his body at the sight. "Um, I think that's all I can do for now." she fumbled and backed off. "Come back tomorrow for another treatment, and Sasuke?"

He turned around in the doorway and looked at the beautiful frowning woman across from him. "Yes?"

"Don't use your eyes for training." She said quickly and moved forward, brushing bodies with him as she passed through the threshold. "See you tomorrow." She said and kept walking down the short hallway.

Sasuke watched her go, eyeing the doctor's coat she wore. It tapered her small waist and flared over her fine hips. He wondered how she would look when he had her in nothing _but_ that coat…

........................................................................................

God, Sasuke's so dirty. I appologize for Sasuke's behavior!!

Thanks again, please review you know what to do!

-Ciao! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for all the feedback, I love you all! Really though, doesn't it feel good to get a funny an sincere comment, especially the unique ones. Thanks again!

LEMON! Warning!!! Please forgive me, but some smut is a good thing, but if you no like smut don't read! Go to the next section please.

-ciao for now!

_Infernos_

_Chapter: 3_

She didn't understand how she got so comfortable around him all of a sudden. He had always made her a bumbling fool and he was even more naïve than she at times! But Hinata was not complaining; no far, far from it!

She just didn't understand how she could be so at home, so comfortable with Naruto that she could sit under the trees and have a picnic with him on their first day off in a month. Did she mention they were _completely alone?_

"Hinata did you make these?" he was asking and stuffing his face with the food before she could even see it to answer.

"Well, Ino helped me out. She was making some food to eat with Choji today."

The food in Naruto's hand lowered from his mouth. "So…how is Choji now? I haven't had time to go see him."

"He's recovered fully, and his arm has been replaced. He'll be fine."

"Good!" Naruto cheered and stuffed his face once more.

Hinata sighed happily and looked back out over the river nearby, nibbling on a preserved cherry. How could she be so happy when all of Konoha had been decimated? Well, she knew she was going to hell for this, but she was happy her father was gone. He made her miserable and he never would have approved of her affairs with Naruto.

Still, she mourned her father's passing, as well as all the Hyuuga who had died. Very few were left, including Hanabi and their mother, and Neji.

And the main reason why she was so happy? Him…her Naruto. He had instantly latched onto her company from the first night he had recovered, and they made all they time that they could to see one another. She was so proud of his efforts to rebuild the village. She even had a home now of her own and he came over often to steal a meal and talk to her.

A blush marred her cheeks as visions and the good feelings of his hugs resonated though her body. _Naruto…_

Suddenly she was yanked back, and she looked up into the burning blue eyes of her chosen man. "Hinata," he said in a soft voice. "What were you thinking about?"

"Ah…y-you, Naruto." She said and he smiled gently, then slowly lost it as his face neared her own.

"_Hinata_…" he whispered just before their lips touched tenderly.

An explosion of heat and satisfaction flourished through Hinata's body, over her skin and though every lock of her hair. "Mmn…Naruto!" she gasped as his lips traveled to her ear.

"You make me so happy." He whispered and she swore a door on her chest flung open, releasing her fluttering heart to him.

"Ah!" she cried as he kissed her neck again, then moved back up to her lips, this time more demanding. She turned in his arms to lean into him more fully and helped deepen the kiss. She knew she was being brazen, but she frankly just didn't care.

"N-Naruto, please." She whimpered, but what she had asked him, she did not know.

Naruto did not either, but his body certainly did. He leaned back, pulling her down on top of him, his hands roaming her curves and over her lower back. He suddenly let out a hiss when she nipped his lip innocently. "Hinata!"

His hands plastered themselves over her ass and she gasped as he bucked up suddenly, sending thrills of sensation over her body. "Naruto! Oh I'm sorry."

"No! No, Hinata, please don't make us stop. I…I want to do this with you." He pleaded with her, and she knew what he was asking her for.

She was only too happy to finally oblige.

In answer she ran her shaking hands over his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Please, show me." She whimpered and she found herself abruptly on her back.

His eyes turned amber with excitement, and she found herself suddenly, masochistically, thrilled when she registered that she was going to make love with a man trapped with a beast.

His hand grasped her breast and the other moved up her shirt desperately. "God, you're perfect Hinata!" he gasped as he looked upon her naked chest, save for a dark purple bra. Her black pants showed her trim little waist well and he couldn't wait to see what was underneath.

He allowed her to pull off his shirt and he took over when she got to his jeans, which he practically jumped out of. When he had turned around to see her again, she was sitting on her knees without her pants, back turned to him. Her hands were behind her back as she unlatched her bra, letting it fall away.

He crawled over to her like a man begging, and he pressed his chest to her back, his arms coming around to grasp her breasts. Her nipples were rigid and his growl of approval warmed her still, enhancing her arousal.

One of his hands roamed down lower, resting lightly over her panties for a moment, before she gasped her permission. _"Yes."_

His hand instantly disappeared and his finger entered her, eliciting a fierce cry of approval from her lips. _"Aah!"_ she cried and she leaned forward, causing him to do the same, his raging member throbbing for release as he pressed into her back.

She had bended over so far that he practically lied over her body as he pumped in another finger into her core. "N-Naruto I feel s-strange!" she screamed and he brushed his thumb over her clit, sending her crashing over the edge.

Her bottom bucked up into his hips as she climaxed for the first time ever, putting pressure on his member. The sudden jerking of his body told him he could wait no longer, and he yanked down his boxers, then Hinata's violet panties. "I'm sorry!" he cried as he thrusted up deep into her womanhood, shattering her virgin barrier.

Her scream erupted throughout the area, and he stilled, quivering like a stud in heat as he resisted his body's cry for release. "H-Hinata are you alright?" he asked.

"It fucking hurts!" she cried and he felt horrible for what he had done. He hadn't even warned her, and what's more was that he had taken her virginity doggie style. What prick he was!

"I'm sorry, Hinata." He whispered and kissed her shoulder, then pressed her down onto the ground completely, so that her legs were stretched out beneath him and he sat upon her rear while still being sheathed within her.

"Just please be gentle." She whispered and wished to burrow her face in shame. Did he really care for her or did he only want _this?_

His sudden, loving thrust into her core had her moan without thinking. "Oh! N-Naruto…do that again." She demanded softly, and his grin was a mile wide.

"With pleasure, Hinata. I'll make you forget what a bastard I was."

His sudden speedy thrusts he caused her to moan aloud and she became lost in the dance of love. "I hope you know I am not just using you to fuck." he said using the crude word, "We are not fucking, Hinata, we are making love." he whispered into her ear as he lied over her, stroking her sensitive nipples as she arched her back for more. "I want to be _with_ you." he groaned and licked her shoulder.

"I…I never thought it would be like this." She moaned and he bite her ear gently.

"That's 'cause me, Dattebayo."

She smiled with a huge blush and he suddenly picked up the pace, sending them both into helpless moans and cries as they reached their climaxes together. His arms came around her as he released his seed within her, and she felt warm and happy when he kissed her cheek.

…

Sakura frowned as she realized she was the only one with the long shift that day. Her time would come for a day off…just obviously not right now. With a dejected sigh, she realized how much of a downer she was. She was always so damn depressed and pissy, mainly due to Sasuke and his _refusal_ to listen to her orders not to use his eyes. No wonder her friends were always 'busy', or they used some lame excuse. It was that they said they were getting laid.

Sakura snickered as she poured a glass of tea. Thank god for Gaara or she'd be drinking room temperature water.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke snorted from behind her.

She frowned once more, her good mood gone, and looked over at him. Her heart skipped when she saw a single drop of blood slip down his cheek through the corner of his eye. _"Sasuke!"_

He winced at her howl, and snarled when her iron grip caught his neck and tugged. Hard. He met the truly pissed eyes of Sakura Haruno and was mesmerized for a moment. Her emerald irises seemed to swim with her emotions, swirling and glistening. But he would not be fooled. She was like a fucking grenade at the moment…

"What did I tell you!"

"What?" he snapped right back.

"Your eye, genius, it's bleeding!" she barked and pulled harder, using both hands now to forcibly bring his towering height down to her five foot zero. "God I asked you to do _one_ thing, but you ignored me completely! You haven't listened to me since two weeks ago!" she snapped and didn't realize her fingers began to lace into his unruly hair causing his skin to tingle with awareness.

"You want to be blind before your twenty first birthday!?" she cried and found herself plastered against the wall, pressed hard into the wood that Yamato had recently created for their permanent hospital.

"_Ah!"_ she cried as his tongue burrowed into her mouth and he took advantage of her gasp.

"It's almost time, Sakura." He whispered as he released her mouth to attack her neck, moving lower and lower.

She cried out in shock as his hands grasped her breasts hard. "Sasuke!" she howled and charged chakra into her palm, slamming it into his abdomen, sending him flying into the solid oak wall that had been skillfully erected.

His Sharingan eyes lifted up, locking onto her wild and aroused ones. She was about to reprimand him when it seemed as though a damn broke and crimson tears flowed out of his eyes. It was a shock seeing Sasuke cry, even though he really wasn't, it was an injury. Still, understanding that he came to _her_ for help and to no one else slightly humbled her.

She stepped forward kneeling down before him to force healing chakra into his eyes before he could push her away. She closed her eyes, more for not being able to gaze into his crimson eyes any longer.

"It's almost time, Sakura." He said again, though this time she heard him sober.

"I know."

"Who are you going to choose?" he asked bluntly.

She looked up at him then, his eyes obsidian once again and the blood had stopped. His smirk was wide and knowing.

"I will choose whoever I want," she hissed and he frowned. "You're not going to push me into a fantasy. You'll never want me, except for my body."

"And will any man want you in the way I do? _I_ want you," he said, and she blushed despite herself. "But I also want you for other reasons, and that is why no man will have you but me."

"You're so sure of yourself, Sasuke. I was thinking of choosing Sai, actually. He wouldn't mind the chance to raise a child since he's never experienced one before."

The blood flow began to cascade down his face as his eyes flashed to red and the tomes in his irises spun.

"So that pisses you off, eh?" she snapped and pushed his head back into the wall hard. "I am not yours and you will never have me unless _I_ decide that!"

"Than I'll help you decide," he snarled and forced her back to the ground, lying atop her smaller body. "Don't push me like that again." He growled into her ear before his fingers found her though her black skirt.

She screamed aloud when his digits pumped inside her core and she trembled heavily. She'd never felt this way when she'd been helping herself! How could he please her so much better than herself when he didn't even know her anymore?

Sakura moaned when his mouth assaulted her own. "You should have worn shorts today." His deep voice sent chills and little fires through her body that licked at her building climax.

"Oh god, stop it Sasuke!" she pleaded. "This is assault!"

But her cries feel on deaf ears as he bit her hardened nipple through her shirt and bra. "Yes, scream for me." He snarled and she bit back a moan. "You want this, you want me." He continued as his words actually fueled her pleasure. "You've always wanted a dangerous man like me…you like it _rough_ like this don't you. You want me to do this to you."

"I've never even had it to know if I do, you bastard!" she snapped back and he instantly sobered, leaning up to stare down at her in shock.

"Y-you're…?"

"A virgin!" she yelled and met his crimson eyes with fire. "I am a virgin!"

In an instant he was up and she was breathing heavily on the ground, her tearing eyes meeting his incredulous ones. His eyes were bleeding freely again, and she cursed as she stood up, straightening her clothes.

"Sakura," he began.

"Just shut up." She said and told him to sit on the table, which he quickly obeyed. She stepped over and told him to open his eyes wider. They were wide and she immediately began the healing and evaluating process. Maybe she should let him degrade her more often…he was listening like an obedient dog.

"Now, I am going to say this one last time before I make you blind myself." She said and he warily met her gaze. "Do _not_ strain your eyes."

He nodded and stood suddenly, dwarfing her so that she was staring at his chest before she quickly looked up at his face. She hated that she was so damn short! His eyes seemed haunted in a dark way and she flinched when his hand came up to caress her cheek and brush her long hair over her shoulder.

"I did not mean to make you fear me." He said and grasped her face with both hands, kissing her chastely and softly. "I _am_ sorry." he said then left her.

"You better be." She hissed as he exited the room.

As Sasuke walked down the hallway, he understood that if he was not going to hell before, he sure was going now. He had scarred a young _virgin _woman for life, and he felt like a fucking card. But not even that could deter his sudden and very boyish grin.

_She had waited…_

………………………………………………………………………………

Aw! I hope you all liked that, I really had no idea I was gonna write a lemon or so much damn citrus! I apologize…but then again I hope that you really don't mind. Then I don't feel so bad!

Thank you, please give me some feedback, it's awesome to hear from my readers.

-ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Awesome. Feedback is just awesome, as usual! Thanks everyone! I had a question as to how long this fiction is going to be. Well, I am not sure yet. When I write I just do it, and nothing is planned out. In that way I am an annoying writer, you can't hope for anything! I have been knocking out chapters lately, but don't be surprised if it takes a week for one to come out. But I won't abandon this, I just get really busy. Anyways no worries, enjoy this chapter!

_Infernos_

_Chapter: 4_

Hinata walked into the hospital lighter and boasting a permanent blush, ready for the meeting that Tsunade had called for. However she was coming in early to see Sakura first. She passed Ino who had the usual remarks about gossip and she passed TenTen who inquired about her blush.

"You doing okay, half-pint?" she had asked.

But Hinata was too far into la-la land to answer, so she just smiled and kept moving towards her destination.

"Sakura!" she sang as she opened the exam room door where the Uchiha was seated unmoving and said rosette was angrily scratching words onto her clipboard.

Witchy eyes rose from her paperwork and she smiled back. "Hey, how was your day off?"

"O-oh! M-my day off, well, um…you see, it w-was just l-lovely!" the Hyuuga stuttered.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at her.

"Are you alright?" the rosette asked her and moved towards Hinata with her hand out. She quickly took the other woman's temperature and frowned. "You're normal. What happened? You haven't stuttered like this since…" her voice trailed off and an evil grin weaved it's way onto her face. "It's Naruto, isn't it?"

At the even darker blush, Sakura laughed aloud. "Hinata! Did he really─?"

"A-ah! Sakura, someone is still in here you know!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke sitting still as stone and watching her. "Oh, right. Sorry Hinata. But anyway, I'm almost done here, so just wait for me in the break room, then we'll head over to hear Tsunade's announcement together."

"O-okay." The Hyuuga muttered and left the room.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke with the smirk of an accomplice. "Naruto got laid." She said easily.

"For being damn virgin you sure have the mouth of a─"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She said in a sing-song voice as she continued flushing healing chakra into his temples.

...

Kakashi sat with Naruto while they waited for Sasuke to return. The older man looked over to his companion and frowned at the silly grin on the blonde's face. Man, kids had it all these days; power, strength, _and_ sex.

It sucked! Why did all the kids get to make love and whisper sweet nothings to each other? Well he didn't say anything sweet in bed, which was exactly how Anko liked it, but she had lost her sights for him since she'd been doing nothing but working for Tsunade. _God_ he hated Akatsuki, they had fucking deprived him of sex with his longtime girlfriend! And she had snubbed him _again_ to go to an announcement exclusively for women.

So he trained...with bonehead and emo brat...and the other emo brat who sat and painted the whole time.

Hatake sighed for the umpteenth time that day as Naruto suddenly jumped to his feet and scrambled up the tree, howling with delight. _**"I love Hinata!"**_ he screamed at the top of his lungs over the forest, just as Sasuke materialized from the shadows of the trees to stand by their sempai.

"Kakashi," he said.

"Sasuke," the older man said, "Please go up there and tell him to shut the hell up."

"Give him a break, old man. He got laid for the first time ever." Sai said with a smile, pleased that he had incorporated his newly learned word 'laid' into a proper sentence.

Kakashi sighed once again. "Don't remind me."

"Missing out are you?" the Uchiha said with a nasty smirk.

"Well you're no better. You're just as celibate as me, and it's all because you don't want your little woman to get pissed if she heard about─"

A sword came slashing down suddenly, and Kakashi flipped into the air with a grin. "Finally!"

Naruto sat on the branch, relaxed now, as he looked toward the hospital that was trapping his lover. _His lover…_The words brought a silly smile to his face, but a sudden thrashing below his branch had him glaring down. The tree was suddenly Chidori'ed apart, and Naruto wailed as he came crashing down with it.

"Teme, Kakashi, what the _hell?!_" he screamed as his shaggy head came popping out of the leaves.

The swipe of duel Chidori's near his head had him leaping back with a flourish to watch his two friends attacking in unison, the chipping of birds deafening. Naruto grinned at the sight, and he was not about to be left out.

He would think about Hinata in a few hours when she got off of work…_tee hee!_

"Rasengan!"

"_Naruto!"_ the two other males yelled as the wind attack destroyed their concentrations, the chirping dissipating.

"Let's fight!" the blonde shouted and a wild sparring match ensued.

…

Naruto took the water skin from Kakashi, and he drank deeply, allowing the cooling water to ease the dryness of his throat. "Hey," the blonde began, "Why doesn't Sakura join us anymore?"

"Cause dickhead pissed her off."

Sasuke took the offered water with a frown, as their sempai decided to answer the question. "Well, she's very busy right now. A lot of people still need healing."

"Yeah? Well I heard she hangs out with the _girls_ now." Naruto said.

"Really? I heard _you_ hang out with girls too." Kakashi countered and Uzumaki's stupid grin came back, causing annoyed shouts to ensue.

…

Ino sighed as she walked down the hospital corridor, pulling the flowers she'd brought for Choji closer to her chest. He had made much progress and she wanted to ask him a serious question.

After the announcement that Tsunade had made, it forced her to deal with a very important decision. No one was immune from it. All of them had stood together in a cluster during the meeting; Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, herself, and even Temari had been asked to come. I was only to act as ambassador, but the woman seemed to have been really thinking.

When Ino had looked over to her fellow women, she'd seen a decision in each of their eyes. They had all chosen.

But Ino…she was _scared_. How could she do this? She wasn't obliged to, she was not being forced. Tsunade had told them it was nothing binding, that they did not have to have a child and stay with the man, but she encouraged them to choose a man who they wouldn't regret lying with. How could she do this? She was so young!

"_Choose a man whose child you could see yourself carrying in your womb and holding in your arms."_

When Ino had closed her eyes, she saw nothing…until an image of Choji appeared. She'd flashed open her baby blues and stared in shock before Sakura's worried eyes.

"_Ino, are you alright?"_

"_I-I'm fine."_ She had answered.

"_You don't have to do this."_ The rosette had said.

"_But you are…"_

Ino looked up as she came to Choji's door. He had grown up, and so had she, but when did she develop feelings for him? When did he make her fall so that she would conjure up an image of him and a little baby with red hair?

Steeling herself, she thought of her friends. They were all going to have children with the men they cared for. Ino was not a virgin, and she was always the first to make a dirty joke, but Choji…how could she lay with the same man she'd grown up with?

She opened the door, holding the wild flowers closer as she came in. He was awake, and looking out the window. It still amazed her at how fast everyone had pulled together and rebuilt such a solid building.

"Choji," she said softly and he looked over, smiling.

"Ino! God, it's good to see you. They said they are going to release me tomorrow and I was wondering if you would help me?"

The woman nodded and she moved to sit on the side of his bed. "Choji, I have an important question to ask you."

"Anything, Ino. I will do anything. You've been here for me whenever I seemed to need someone. You make me feel like myself again."

Ino smiled genuinely and she began to get a bit of her bite back. "Hey, what do you say to helping me with an important mission?"

"Absolutely." He said as she set the flowers on the table nearby and scooted closer.

"Have a baby with me, Choji."

…

Kakashi stepped into the small, recently built home that he shared with Anko, even though he never _saw_ her, and plopped down on the nearest chair to remove his shoes. Done with the task, he moved into the bathroom to get undressed. The shower was ready by the time he was naked, and he stepped into the steaming water.

"Shit, hot!" he yelped and lowered the heat a tad. _"Aw…"_

He was rubbing himself with soap when soft arms came around his waist. His eyes shot open when he felt small, feminine palms run down his abdomen. _"Anko,"_

"Hey there, stud. Miss me?"

"Only a little," He growled and spun around to pin her to the wall. "But I think this is long overdue."

She cried out loudly when he pierced her, moaning as he took her fast and hard. "Kakashi, more!"

He groaned when he heard her pleas in his ear and he increased his pace even more. "I missed you, Anko."

His words pleased her and she rewarded him with a slash of nails down his back. "Mm…you're really something today." She moaned and nibbled lightly on his ear. "And you know I will take any opportunity I can to see your mask off."

Kakashi pressed her harder into the wall and she melted into the deep kiss he gave her, tongues mating and dominating. "Ah, I'm almost there already." He growled, and she began to pant.

"_Ah_, I'm right behind you." She whimpered and pulled him closer, her fingers keeping his hips close as the pressure built and built. Their climaxes were near and she threw her arms around his shoulders, holding him close as he supported her ass.

"Anko!" he snarled and kissed her again, thrusting more quickly into her welcoming core.

"_Mmn…_Kakashi!" she cried out as she finally caught her evasive orgasm. "More! I'm cumming!"

Fueled by his lover's frenzy, Kakashi pressed her hard into the wall again, this time as flush to her body as he could be. "Hold on baby, I'll give you another in just a moment."

She felt that her eyes were crossed as he ran gentle hands through her hair, pressed kisses to her neck. "W-what made you so…loving?" she dared to ask.

"You don' t like it?"

"No! No, please don't stop. I…I love it." She moaned and cried out as he wrapped his arms over her and gripped her ass.

"_Ah_, get ready Anko." He groaned and sped up some more.

"Ka-Kakashi! D-don't pull out this time."

Her words almost made him do just that before she whimpered and pulling him closer, sensing his resistance. "Please!" she pleaded and he gave in to her request.

"If you say so, honey." He said and growled as she nibbled his chin and kissed his cheek.

"_Good boy."_ She snarled and he finally hit both of their spots, sending them into ruthless climaxes together.

Kakashi couldn't stand any longer, and he slumped down with her still in his lap, still joined. He sighed contentedly, and rested his forehead on her own as the water pounded upon their limp bodies.

"Why haven't we done that sooner?" he asked and she merely grinned, pleased with her newest self-appointed mission. It made both herself and her man happy, not to mention how much they had to learn together over the next nine months.

…

Sakura walked home slowly, knowing her friends had all made their choices. She knew some of them were fulfilling said choices that instant, like TenTen the sex-fiend. She was sure Neji would be pleased.

And Hinata…well, it was quite possible that the woman was already pregnant. But that didn't stop her from poofing away in a cloud of smoke to go make doubly sure. God how had she become such a sex-kitten like that?

And Temari! She had pulled Tsunade aside while Sakura was with her and asked the Hokage if she could volunteer to help. She said that Gaara would not mind and he'd be proud to have a sibling of the Leaf.

So yep, Temari and Shika were going at it too. She bet her life savings on it…

But that left Sakura.

She would wait. She would deliver every one of her friend's babies before giving birth to one of her own. That meant that she would wait a month or two.

The thought gave her some closure and she felt a little relieved. But that also left her painfully left out…and alone.

She didn't want to face her coming choice, but she would have to. She would not choose another; she would just have to deal with him when the time came.

With her sights set on the goal in mind, Sakura continued down the road to Tsunade's house. Maybe she wouldn't mind a drinking partner tonight, after all, none of her other friends would be willing to now that they would be _preoccupied_ and pregnant_._

God, she wanted some alcohol, and for that, she blamed her damned old sensei.

…

But Sakura wasn't the only lonely heart out there that night. Sasuke was lying on the roof of his new home, silently hoping for some peace. He just stared up at the starry night as he heard a few far off screams and cries.

He frowned when he heard a particularly high-pitched one.

Sasuke sat up, frustrated, and his eyes suddenly latched onto Sakura off in the distance. She was coming his way though! He stood and leaned against the chimney, watching her hips sway as she walked and the wind finger through her free hair.

But she turned suddenly, stepping onto the Hokage's steps and knocking. The door flung open to reveal Tsuande in a green robe and a bottle in her hand, and Sakura was instantly pulled through the door. Sasuke frowned instantly.

She wasn't going to choose him. If she had, she would have come to him that night.

With a frown, he returned to the interior of his home, alone and colder than he'd expected rejection to feel.

................................................................................................

Hey hope you all enjoyed, please shoot me some feedback (but not literally!) and tell me if you like the turn that this took.

thanks again!

-ciao


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait; I'm working twelves again. Anyway, please enjoy!  
-ciao for now

_Infernos_

_Chapter: 5_

Sakura stood at her counter of tools with a splitting headache. Why did she always drown her problems with alcohol? Oh yes, because her old mentor encouraged heavy drinking at any occasion, including parties, funerals, the buying of a new kunai set, and the ever popular 'I just gave up a night with the devil-slash-potential sex-god and I'm dejected'.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the ache with some soothing chakra but it was in vain; she never healed herself well during a hangover. God she needed to get out more…

She was considering popping a pill when she felt a presence from behind. She whirled, then regretted the sudden action when splitting pain erupted through her head. "God dammit!" she cried and cradled her forehead.

Sasuke was watching her, sporting dark spots under his eyes that gave even Sakura's a run for her money. She also noticed his obsidian eyes were bloodshot.

"Did you not sleep last night?" she asked bluntly, then instantly regretted it. _Oh god, say he waited for me…_

He merely looked at her for a time before answering. "You look the same. You busy like the others too?"

She blushed crimson and frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"How was it sleeping with Sai? I assumed you did because you went to Tsuande for all that alcohol. Was he so much better a choice than me that you even chose to mull your mind with sake for him?"

Sakura nearly growled and advanced upon the Uchiha. "What in the _fuck_ is your problem? Spying on me? And _no!_ For your fucking need to know information I did _not_ sleep with Sai!"

Sasuke moved then, his arms lifting up to cage her in. She blushed and tried to keep her steady gaze upon his, but she felt very warm and _feminine_ with his slim, muscular build towering over her petite one. When she could glare at him no longer and she looked down to the tools on the nearby stand, he ruthlessly brought her face back to his.

"Sasuke!" she gasped just before his mouth captured her own. She gave in easily, succumbing to the sensation of his rough hands upon her neck and over her back. He pulled away suddenly and rested his head upon the wall behind her.

"Sakura, you can't keep me fucking wondering about us…" his warm breath on her ear spiked the heat of her blood, forcing a moan from her throat. Sasuke smirked then, and gave into his secret. "I was up all night, hoping you weren't going to go get knocked up with that fucker, Sai. Tell me you won't. Promise you'll choose me."

Sakura blinked and looked up, seeing his serious and hopeful eyes staring into her own. "I can't promise you anything. But I won't choose anyone for several months, so you don't have to worry."

"Why?" he growled out angrily and she felt shivers of pleasure run over her skin. "Why not now?"

"I want to be the one to deliver the children of my friends and more importantly, Tsunade will need all of my help because starting nine months from now at least twenty women will all be giving birth around the same time."

Sasuke frowned at his misfortune, but he saw the logic in her words. "When?" he snapped, as if his sanity hung by her very words.

She frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "About two or three months, just to be sure."

"Two." Sasuke groaned as he looked down at her breasts while she had boosted them up from pouting. He pulled her close, his hands clasping her waist to roam over her curves.

"Sasuke! Didn't you hear me?"

"That gives me plenty of time to convince you that I will give you a child."

Sakura ignored the fluttering in her belly, and she blushed for the second time that day. "God you're annoying."

His low chuckle sent another set of chills over her ultra sensitive skin and she moaned when his hands came to rest on her ass. "Hn…I think I might enjoy these next few months."

"Oh God, just shut up and sit on the table!"

…

Sakura was at Choji's room when she heard voices, one of whose was most definitely Ino's. The rosette smiled slyly, and knocked very loudly to alert the two. She heard rustling and bumps and she imagined Ino leg banging into the bed from a curse that followed.

Sakura opened the door with a sunny look and she instantly looked over to her friends. Ino was bedraggled and standing by the window, desperately trying to look nonplused, while Choji sat looking better than ever.

"You're early today Ino." The rosette said, not being able to contain herself. "Visiting hours are not until─"

"Oh, shut it forehead! You know we slept together."

"Ino, calm down." Choji said softly, as if trying to tame a wildcat, and he truly was.

"Sorry, just had to," Sakura replied. "I really am glad for the two of you."

Tears suddenly sprung into the blonde's eyes and she ruthlessly blinked them away. "We're all _really_ going to have children. It's so great, so many babies and we'll each have one."

Sakura smiled softly, an image of a little ebony-haired baby with green eyes appeared in her mind, but she frowned when she saw the Mangekyou. "I know. I can't wait to see them all. So Choji, I am here to give you the final checkup before you're discharged from the hospital. I know Ino will be glad of that."

The blonde grinned and looked pointedly at her friend. "So…who did you shack up with? I've been hearing rumors around this place that Sasuke's been here to see you _every_ day. Eh? So is mister broody your man?"

Sakura looked up to Choji and companionably rolled her eyes. "No, Ino. I just heal his eyes, though it's clearly and uphill battle."

"What? Then _who_ are sleeping with?!"

"No one yet. I'm going to deliver your baby, and everyone else's long before my own child will be due. I don't want to go into labor while I am delivering the others you know. Tsunade will have her hands full as it is."

"Well get Choji all checked up. I'm making him barbeque after this!"

"_Really? _Ino I **love **you!"

It was when Ino left the room to allow Choji privacy to change from the hospital gown that she confided in Sakura a secret. "You know, my mother gave me a recipe for tofu barbeque that looks and tastes like the real thing."

"Oh, Ino, that's dirty play! You're putting him on a diet?"

"Well, he's really muscular now, but his belly is too round. He's gonna be even sexier than before when I'm done with him!"

"You're going to hell, Ino. What makes you think he won't realize the taste difference?" Sakura retorted as she finished signing the release forms for Choji.

"You'll see, forehead." Ino said with a smile. "You'll see. I have a way of erotically…distracting him."

"Geez, pig, Virgin ears!"

…

Hinata lied in the bed with her lover, lazing away the day. She giggled aloud at the word lover; it was so new and amazing to her.

She looked over to the man that was hers, one who looked adorable while he slept. The hyperness and life mellowed while he was in slumber, and she had the opportunity to look closely at his features.

"I love you, Naruto." She whispered and his ice blue eyes opened slowly, trapping her within his gaze.

"Hinata…I love _you_." He said and pulled her closer, molding their bodies together. "Mm! You're so warm, like fresh ramen."

She smiled as she closed her eyes, snuggling closer to his embrace before she became rigid. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down below his waist. "N-Naruto! H-how did you get like th-that?"

"Hm?" he looked down and smirked. "Oh! Well there's a saying for this, and it's called morning wood. You must wake that part of me wake up early!"

It was safe to say she wasn't fully devirginized, because she flushed redder than a radish.

…

Sakura walked into the hospital five weeks later at seven in the morning on the dot. She was so glad the Sasuke had been sent away on a mission for the past three days. He was scheduled to be back to New Konoha the following day, but she had a sneaking feeling that he was going to be early.

She was both relieved and lonely without him near. Relieved, because she would not remain a virgin for long if she didn't get a break from his rough and searing advances, but lonely because she had no one to look forward to healing at noon every day. And boy did she love when that big hand hit the twelve.

Sakura began to openly grin when she remembered his departure, promising he would make up for the time they were apart. After her face flushed a bit, she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was a long, long line of jittery hormonal women waiting impatiently at the reception desk, and this was just the beginning.

Taking a deep breath and gripping her extra large mug of coffee, Sakura forced a huge smile and stepped forward. "Morning ladies!"

"Oh, Dr. Sakura!"

"Haruno you have give me a check up!"

"God, I think I'm pregnant, you've got to help!"

Sakura frowned and nodded to all the inquiries and whines. "I have to get clocked in and then I will take the first patient. Please speak to the receptionist to set up an appointment and I will see you all in order."

She managed to pull herself away from them and lean against the door in the break room. "Jeez…never mess with a horde of hormonal women."

"Hello, Sakura-san."

The rosette looked up to see a glowing Hinata, just pulling on her lab coat over the doctor's uniform of slim black pants and white button-up shirt.

Sakura smiled right back and stepped up to her own locker. "Did you see them all!?"

"Yes, they all crowded around me asking for help."

"Me too. Practically jumped me."

"Well, I am going out first. Pray for me, my dearest friend."

"I will post a prayer for your safety at the shrine on my first snack break!" Sakura said, melodramatically and she clapped her hands together.

"I thank you very much, Sakura-san!" Hinata said with an escaped giggle.

…

Sasuke walked into the Hospital during a lull and still there were woman filling the waiting room. He frowned and continued on through the hallway he usually took daily towards Sakura's office.

He passed several rooms and stopped when he heard a cry from a nearby door. _"I __**am**__ pregnant!"_

Sasuke did not know whether to smile or to growl in irritation. His own girl _should_ be pregnant, but she was as stubborn as they came and she could not be pushed from his advances.

"Annoying woman." He snarled and entered Sakura's office without knocking. The first thing his eyes met with was a fine backside, straining against tight black pants as she leaned over the sink to wash her face.

Sasuke smirked and stepped forward, swiftly cloaking his chakra. Just when she shut off the water and wiped excess droplets from her chin, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back into him.

The shock of pleasure both shocked and delighted her, but she told herself to calm down. "Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"Very good, now that you are against me where you belong." He growled against her neck as she straightened and leaned against his chest.

"Anything you wanna tell me?" she asked sweetly, though it was a sickening kind of sweet. The kind akin to the night of Halloween when you wanted to horde your candy away from your siblings so badly you just ate it all selfishly…that kind of sickeningly sweet.

Sasuke frowned and nearly took a step back. "Nothing that comes to mind."

"I happened to have a patient today, just a few minutes ago. Her fiance burst into the room, excited as they all are to see the ultrasounds. But you know what was so familiar about this man?"

Sasuke groaned and laid his chin on top of her head. "Kakashi."

"Kakashi." She cooed and rubbed against her man slowly, as if rewarding him. But as much as Sasuke wanted to succumb to her soft female body, he knew she was only tricking him.

"Can you guess what he told me about your mission?"

"We were successful, I am sure that is what he told you."

"Wrong!" Sakura snapped and spun in Sasuke's arms to look up into his eyes. Her own widened in shock and she nearly hauled back and punched him square in the nose. "You used the Mangekyou! How could you?" she barely caught herself from releasing a hick from an oncoming sob, but she swallowed it down and continued to glare.

"I had too, they were dangerous shinobi out for Konoha women." He replied calmly. "I would do anything, even risk blindness, to keep this village safe. I want what makes you happy."

"What would make me happy is to have my man remain healthy and _not_ go blind!" she barked and crossed her arms over her chest to turn around and walk to a window.

"Wait," she heard him say, "Your _man_?"

She spun around, eyes wide with her own boo-boo, and she smiled sheepishly. "Ah…no?"

"Sakura," He said and moved forward. "You are _my _woman so don't be embarrassed about it."

Sakura became pissed again though. "Stop trying to distract me! You lied to me! The last time you were with me, you promised me you wouldn't use your Mangekyou, it drains your sight the most and does the worst damage!"

"Sakura─"

"No!" she hissed and pulled herself out of his reach. "Leave me alone. If you are going to keep things from me, I don't want you."

The silence that surrounded her for a full minute finally had her looking up to look at his eyes, but he was gone. "S-Sasuke?" she whispered and noticed that there was a tiny box on the dresser near the doorway.

…

She felt miserable as she made the walk to her home near the outskirts of Konoha. She's asked Yamato to build her a little house near the trees, and he had obliged her and built a very nice home. It was like her sanctuary.

But tonight, it was the last place she wanted to be. When Sasuke had left, he'd taken her fire and happiness of the day which left her numb and frozen. She was unable to think about anything but him, so here she was, walking aimlessly towards the forest, when her house was somewhere nearby.

Her inability to focus on the now however, was what probably fucked her over in the long run.

She was walking like a zombie in the night one minute, and forcefully on her back in the gravel another. Her shocked cry rang out through the night, but her attacker slammed her head back into the dirt once more, throwing her sight and lucidity into blurs.

"Bitch, I can read everyone's chakra here in Konoha, and all the women are either knocked up or willing to be." His sinister laughter made her nauseous but her attacker continued speaking. "But you…you bitch are prissy and virgin. Are you too good for all the other whores here? Your nothing but a slut!"

His slap stung and bit into her nerves, causing her to hiss with anger. "Ooh, maybe you do wanna get knocked up, eh? Well come on, baby."

She felt the man pull her closer to his legs, and his filthy hands gripped her thighs, pulling them apart. She tried to summon the chakra necessary to kick the bastard into the next century, but she could not reach into her cache and use it.

"Sorry, bitch, but I can control your chakra for a bit. Just long enough to fuck you and leave."

With a long shaky breath, she screamed the name of the one person she wanted most in the world.

_"__**Sasuke!**__"_

"Who's that baby? You're boyfriend? Well he's not gonna mind if I go ahead and fuck you. Saves him the trouble of being good to you your first time."

"Actually, I do mind."

Before the rogue could process the information, he was punted across the road and slammed head first into a tree. Sakura heard the sickening crack and she rolled a bit to look over at the splinted and gory remains of her would-be rapist.

Warm hands touched her arms and she flinched involuntarily, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He rolled her enough to look upon her face, and lift her upper body into his chest.

When she could find the energy to open her blurry eyes, they took a moment to focus, but they finally settled on Sasuke's vein-streaked Sharingan eyes and pale skin stained from his own tears of blood.

"I…Sasuke you're bleeding."

"Shut up, Sakura." He hissed and lifted her shaking body with ease, clutching her close to his chest. "He was one of the bastards I was sent to kill with Kakashi. One of the group of men who heard of Konoha's repopulation mission. They wanted in on it."

Sakura lifted her hand and set it on his cheek, her nails becoming stained with his blood. "Does it hurt when you bleed like this?"

"Always."

"Don't bleed for me." She said as they made it to her front door. "Please, Sasuke…I don't want you hurting at all."

"No…I will bleed _only_ for you, Sakura, and I cannot promise- even to you- not use all my power to keep my woman safe." He said lowered his face to kiss her ready lips.

"S-Sasuke, I want you tonight. I won't make you wait any longer." She said softly, and he knew she truely meant it. However, he was not a total card; he would not bed a woman just barely escaped from a nightmare.

"As much as you tempt me, I cannot take you tonight. I want you rested for when I make love to you?" He said as he easily found her bed to lay her down slowly, so not to jar her probably aching body.

"Then, please sleep here with me. I don't want to be alone. I really...need you." Wordlessly he obeyed and wrapped his warm arms around her exhausted form and they both fell asleep to the beating of one another's heart.

.......................................

So, what did you all think? I hope I did not make you all wait too long, but I am glad to put this out. Thank you for reading and drop me a message or review to tell how you like this or dont like this. Thanks!

-ciao!


End file.
